


Attraction

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [11]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If asked, she wouldn't have been able to identify when she started liking him, you know, /liking/ him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

If asked, she wouldn't have been able to identify when she started liking him, you know, _liking_ him. It wasn't like it was absent one day, there the next: it crept up on her, slowly, until she admitted to herself that, yes, she _liked_ him.

She could, however, pinpoint when she started loving him. Queensland in Australia, in the middle of their rainforest, causing her to lament on the troubles rainforests always seem to give them. The terrorists had been armed with more conventional guns and bullets rather than lasers and shock-sticks, and one bullet had hit him in the thigh.

She managed to patch him up, using half her shirt, and commenting that he wasn't to make any snide jokes or try to catch an eyeful, or she'd give him something worse than a bullet wound to worry about.

As she sat and he lay, waiting for help, she found herself berating herself, wishing that she had pushed him out of the way and the bullet hit her instead, that she would be the one lying on the ground, slowly bleeding, not him, and she realised that she loved him.

She, who had never depended on anyone in her life, was now in love with her co-worker. She'd gotten through her life on her own, and now she was wishing she was bleeding to death so that she wouldn't see the person she loved dying in front of her.

She would so catch hell from Steel about this when she and Berto got back.


End file.
